Different From The Others
by Katherine-Magnolia
Summary: A girl who has extrodinary powers and a serious attitude problem that would make Wolverine himself applaude her. And she has mind powers...
1. My Powers

Different.  
  
To me that word means more then I think it does to any human who has ever lived. But then again, I'm not a normal human. I'm a mutant. But then again, I'm not even a normal mutant.  
  
I go to Professor Xavier's school for the gifted. A fancy name for the mutant school. My powers are simple enough to understand. What's so odd is that I have more then one and they do not go together very well.  
  
I can read/control people's minds. I can also stop time and move extremely fast. My mother could go fast while my father had very slight mind abilities. Obviously those two both decided to come together in me and add in the time thing just for the heck of it.  
  
Before I ran away to Professor X's school I attended a normal, everyday high school. Of course, I could never resist small tricks on other people. You see, I had learned very early on in my life that I could stop time and control other people. My parents never knew however, they kept their own powers a secret from my siblings and me for a very long time. Until they found out that I had my abilities when I "accidentally" had my little brother do my chores, which he hates, for me.  
  
Anyways, back to the whole school thing. In kindergarten the school bully made me very mad at him. So I wished more then anything to be able to do something to him. And I did. I made him give me back my money along with everyone else's. I became the school hero at that point.  
  
It was in second grade that I finally realized that what I did every now and then to get people to do what I wanted was mind control. The fact that I read the teacher's mind during a slightly difficult test and got all the right answers was also very helpful.  
  
But I didn't really develop my powers until I was in sixth grade. Because by then they were getting far too powerful. I would wake up and my room would be a mess, I had moved the things around in my sleep. Or once I got so mad at the teacher that I made a book fly through the air and catch him right in the back of the head. Only I didn't even touch the book.  
  
Those things were what made me determine to get a hold on my powers and make them obey me. So every day I would go outside my house in a hidden area and study myself. Soon I could control what I did and didn't do. It was also then that I discovered that I could control time.  
  
My extreme speed was discovered when my parents sent me to Xavier's school. At that point I was a girl with a serious attitude problem. If anyone messed with me then I messed with his or her mind. But I was about to meet my match, someone whose mind I couldn't control.  
  
But I still was different.  
  
All right it may suck but deal with it. But please, please, please review! 


	2. Meet Jean Grey

Xavier's School was one of the best things that happened to me, but it was also one of the worst. I was reigning free at my house, no one could control me and I was happy that way. At school people never tried to get me to do anything that I might not want to because they knew that I wouldn't.  
  
My mother was angered by my actions. "You should have told us about your powers when you discovered them," she told me as we drove to my new school. I thought it was going to be a prison. Surely other mutants would hate me even more because I was so powerful.  
  
I choose not to respond to what my mother had just said. I never did anymore, like I said, I had developed a very serious attitude. Unfortunately I could not get inside my mother's mind to make her take me back. She had a mind shield on, the most annoying creation ever in my eyes. She had gotten it six months ago when she first discovered my powers.  
  
"Come on Jessie," she wheedled. "Talk to me. I'm your mother, you can't stay mad at me forever."  
  
"Oh yes I can," I replied. "You're sending me to a school of mutants, all of them will hate me. Even more then the kids at my former school do."  
  
My mother sighed. "You need to be able to control your powers," she told me gently.  
  
"I can!" I exploded. "I could stop time right now, if you took that stupid hold off of me." The bad thing about my mother was that she had a mind shield and a time hold; don't ask me how she made it. All I know is that I hate it with a passion and I wish it had never been created.  
  
"You may be able to control your powers," mother said slowly. "But you have an attitude. You use your powers when you don't get your way. That will stop here."  
  
I snickered. "No one is powerful enough to control me," I stated confidently. I had no idea how wrong I was.  
  
When we pulled up to the school I slumped deep into my seat. We passed by a lot of kids who tried to peer in the windows. Most of them looked normal but some of the others looked very different. One had yellow eyes, another had green skin and another was larger then any human I've ever seen before.  
  
When mom finally pulled to a stop I opened the door and popped out. Mother pulled away and I didn't even wave good-bye. In front of me stood a woman with red hair and serious brown eyes. I looked around and saw no one else. "Hello," she said pleasantly, holding out her hand. "My name is Jean Gray and I'm here to show you around."  
  
I laughed. She tilted her head and withdrew her hand. "May I ask what is so funny Jessica?"  
  
I frowned and realized that something was rifling through my mind. I immediately drew up my defenses and shoved the other presence out, hard. Jean stumbled backward, her face ashen. "Stay out of my mind," I told her coldly.  
  
She jumped forward and grabbed my arm, her eyes angry. "Don't you ever do that again!" she told me.  
  
I pulled my arm free and asked, "Why shouldn't I? I do not want to be here and I also do not want anyone inside my mind."  
  
"You could seriously hurt someone that way," she told me. "You're more powerful then you know and you have a serious attitude problem. I'm here to correct those things."  
  
Once again I laughed at her. "You?" I asked, my voice disbelieving. "Please."  
  
"You think I'm not powerful enough?" Jean asked me.  
  
"You got that right," I replied. "Unless you have a mind shield I could probably read your mind like that." I snapped my fingers.  
  
Then before she could say a word I was inside her mind, searching and looking around. But there were barriers everywhere. And then before I knew what was happening I was out of her mind and back within my own.  
  
I looked at her, my eyes respectful. "How did you do that?" I asked her.  
  
She smiled. "My teacher, Professor Xavier, taught me how. If you'll let me then I can help you."  
  
I thought about it for a moment and then said, "All right. I'll let you teach me."  
  
She held out her hand and this time I shook it. She turned and said, "Follow me and I'll get you settled."  
  
So I followed Jean Gray. And I believe that she honestly thought I was no longer going to be a problem.  
  
Was she ever wrong.  
  
((Okay, Jean Gray is not the only one whose mind Jessica can't control they'll be someone else later. Any ideas for who it should be or what powers they should have go ahead and say it in your review.)) 


	3. First Lesson

I hated the lessons at first. They tested me and I really didn't like that, at all. But if I wanted to be strong enough to do what Jean could do then I would have to suffer through them, regrettably.  
  
At this school we're all gifted, because we're all mutants. We're human, sorta, but the true humans don't understand us at all. They think we're dangerous, and hey, we are. But only if we want to hurt other people are we a danger.  
  
After I dropped all of my stuff off in my new room, which was quite nice, even if I did have to share it with four other girls. Jean told me to follow her and so I did, keeping my head down as I went. I did not want to look at all the other freaks that I would now be living with.  
  
I was amazed when I found myself in a rather large, empty room. I looked over at Jean and asked, "What is this? Why am I here?"  
  
Jean smiled and stepped out. A door slammed shut behind her and I ran at it. "Let me out of here!" I shouted as I hit the door.  
  
~Be calm Jessie~ I heard a voice say in my mind.  
  
"What the hell?" I demanded. "Who said that?"  
  
~You know me~ the voice replied. That voice did sound familiar. ~I can only speak to you this way while you're in the training room~  
  
My eyes widened. "Jean?" I asked, disbelieving. "But how are you doing that?"  
  
~My mind powers, and your mind powers. You can do it too Jessica, you just have to try really hard. I'll guide you~  
  
"What do I do?" I asked. I had absolutely no clue of what I was looking for.  
  
~Go inside your mind a ways, then make your thoughts reach me~  
  
I went inside my mind and threw my thoughts out; ~Is this right?~ But I didn't know where Jean was so my thought went nowhere. "I can't!" I cried. "I do not know where you are!"  
  
~You don't need to know exactly where I am Jessica~ she said. ~Find me with your mind, close your eyes and search for me. Not with your senses, but with your mind only~  
  
I was agitated by then, upset that I couldn't work my mind the way I wanted. So I did what I always did when I got upset.I began to scream.  
  
~God what a noise you make~ Jean said sternly. ~Your parents were right, you're nothing but a whiny little baby~  
  
I closed my mouth and let the scream die down. I closed my eyes and sent my thoughts flying out of the room. I found Jean and told her ~I'm not just a whiny little baby!~  
  
~Good job~ Jean said. ~All you needed was a little motivation~  
  
~Whatever. What is the true purpose of me being in this room?~ I wasn't very happy at that moment; I wanted to find her and make her regret what she had called me. And I hated being tested like some animal. I never was very cooperative, and Jean wasn't making it any better.  
  
~To see the extent of your powers~ Jean informed me. ~The computer records everything; even if you stopped time it would record for how long. Go ahead and try it~  
  
I closed my eyes and focused my mind on stopping time. It took at least five minutes but when I opened my eyes again I knew time was stopped. How? I looked at my watch and it was no longer changing.  
  
I only kept time stopped for a few minutes, it tired me to hold the stop for over ten minutes and I didn't feel like being very tired that day. So I released my mental hold on time and my watch began ticking again.  
  
~Only four minutes?~ Jean asked. ~Why so short a time?~ ~It tires me~ I admitted. ~Too long and I'll faint and time will resume. The longest I've ever held it is forty minutes. I was tired for a week after that and couldn't stop time for two~  
  
~Of course~ Jean muttered. ~There would have to be a weakness to such a strong mutation~  
  
~Are we done testing me yet?~ I asked.  
  
~No~ Jean said. ~I can feel another mutation in you. One that you haven't discovered yet. Try and find it yourself~  
  
I sighed and began to sort through my mind. I found nothing. ~Nothing~ I told Jean. ~There is nothing new in my mind~  
  
~Whoever said it was in your mind?~ she asked me. ~I said try and find it yourself. I never said to look in your mind~  
  
I became frustrated and went towards the place where I knew the door was. I began to hit the wall. "Let me out of here!" I yelled. "I don't want any more powers, I want to be out of this room!"  
  
I began feeling around the room with my hands. "Please let me out," I begged an hour later. "Come on Jean, I'm hungry and I'm thirsty and I'm not very happy. If you don't let me out of here soon I'm gonna make you regret it!"  
  
There was no reply so I slumped to the floor in defeat. ~Search for the power~ Jean said again. It was the first that I'd heard from her in over an hour. ~I can feel it. You find it and I'll let you out and you can be done for the day~  
  
"Only for the day?" I asked. I was speaking out loud again; I didn't feel like using my mind very much.  
  
Jean laughed and I somehow heard her in my mind. ~This is an easy lesson Jessica~ she told me. ~Whenever new students come someone takes them and figures out all of their powers. It would have been a whole lot easier if you hadn't been moping around and whining for the last two hours~  
  
I hung my head. I felt slightly bad for doing this. So I decided right then to discover what this other power was, then I could get out and we both could get some food.  
  
Half an hour later I was ready to scream again. ~Try running or something~ Jean suggested. ~That tends to get rid of stress for a lot of people~  
  
"All right, I'll do that," I said. So I began to run. I was running fast, and fast for me has always been faster then the other kids in my gym class.  
  
But then I felt something inside of me snap open and I ran FAST! I zoomed around that room and when I finally managed to stop I was grinning from ear to ear and panting. "I did it Jean!" I crowed. "I found the other power!"  
  
A door slid open exactly where I knew it had been and Jean walked in, smiling as broadly as I must have been. "That is wonderful Jessica!" she said. "Now come along and I'll show you where you can eat."  
  
The lessons were horrible all right, but hopefully they would get better. I discovered my 'hidden power' as Jean called it and now I have three. 


	4. Roommates

Nervous.  
  
I was very nervous as Jean led me to where I would sleep. "You'll share a room with four other girls," she explained. "And you all should get along because you'll be seeing quite a bit of each other."  
  
But what if they didn't like me? What if they feared me because of my powers? I had heard of mutants who had even been rejected by other mutants because of their strange powers. So I was nervous as she led me to the class room. "Can't I have my own room?" I asked, hoping it was possible.  
  
Jean smiled at me and said, "No you cannot. You have to learn to get along with other Jessica."  
  
So I went into the room she sent me to and arranged my area of the room. Then I sat on my bed and waited for the others to arrive. I had worked out what I was going to say but I forgot it when they walked in.  
  
First came a short girl with brown hair and eyes. She looked normal enough but then again so did I. "Hi!" she said in a bubbly voice. "My name is Helen, some people like to call me Wind."  
  
"Wind," I repeated. "My name is Jessica."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I've heard about you. You can control minds, time and go extremely fast. All I can do is make the wind blow and stuff like that."  
  
I nodded, and said nothing else and luckily another girl walked in. She was very tall and had brown hair with a single white lock in her hair. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing gloves. "Hello," she said pleasantly as she sat on a bed. "My name is Marie, but everyone calls me Rogue."  
  
"Her name is Jessica," Wind said. "She's the one we've been hearing about."  
  
"You have the mind powers then," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Nice to meet you Jessica. Do you have a nickname yet?"  
  
"A nickname?" I asked. "No not really, some people call me Jess but no real nickname."  
  
"We'll think one up for you," Rogue promised. "Oh look, here come our other two roommates."  
  
I looked up and saw two more girls around my age entering the room. The first had white-blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her name was Catelyn but everyone called her Ice. She had ice powers if you haven't already guessed that.  
  
The second girl had sandy blond hair and pale amber eyes. Her name was Birdee and everyone called her Bird. She could fly and even make herself become a bird by concentrating very hard.  
  
Those were my roommates and my soon to be friends. I don't know if they'd have been so welcome if they knew that I was reading their minds as we chatted away.  
  
But I was no longer nervous. 


End file.
